


Damn Her

by Merfilly



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad realizes he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



In a perfect world, he would have reached her before she was deceived.

In a perfect world, he would not have chosen the path he had, so that he might find her once again.

In a perfect world, she would have been his for a long life with children to carry on their legacy.

The world was not perfect.

Dracula looked upon his beloved Mina, she who had been Elisabeta, and felt the swell of triumph crumbling into dust. How could he do this to her, damning her soul for all time yet again?

No, the world was not perfect, but she was, and he chose to keep her free from his curse, though it cost him all he was.


End file.
